Spooks and Surprises
Spooks and Surprises (also known as Volume 15 in New Zealand) is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS featuring eight fifth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. The UK release also featured an additional episode. Description It's a peep peep and a chuff chuff for all Thomas the Tank Engine fans as we introduce the incredibly exciting brand new adventures from the mischievous little engine. Spooks and Surprises contains lots of ghostly adventures, exciting discoveries and lots of new characters! The Fat Controller's letter (UK) My Dear Friends, Over the last few months, I have been in regular contact with my Mainland Colleagues, advising upon and guiding their work on a new series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It has been quite difficult balancing this production role with my traditional Railway Running Responsibilities. 'Pon my soul, I have even had to refuse some of my good Lady wife's home-made scones and jam to ensure the stories were completed on time. Hopefully, you will deem my humble self-sacrifice worthwhile when you view the truly splendid spectacle of nine new stories premiering on this video. My Number One Engine, Thomas, was so delighted when I gave him as sneak preview late yesterday afternoon that he 'Peep! Peeped!' all night, much to the annoyance of my other locomotives resting in the Engine Sheds. These stories will introduce you to some new characters alongside more familiar faces in buffer-busting (and dare I say it, metal-melting!) action. So, without further ado, switch on your TV and video player, insert the cassette and sit back to enjoy 'Spooks and Surprises'. Sodor Railways is delighted to welcome you on board once more! With kind regains, I remain. Yours truly, Sir Topham Hatt * NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK and Australian Thomas videos. Episodes # Horrid Lorry* - All the engines are shocked when three very rude and horrid lorries are hired to do some of the engines work. Soon the tables are turned. # Gordon and the Gremlin - Gordon has to pick up a special visitor but gremlins strike and the journey is full of adventures and surprises. # Haunted Henry - Edward scares Henry with his stories about ghosts in the mist. A spooky journey one night finds a new friend for Henry. # Toby's Discovery - Toby, the Fat Controller and his grandchildren make an exciting discovery at a remote part of the Island and an 'Old Warrior' soon becomes Toby's friend. # Thomas and the Rumours - Children ask Thomas to help when their playground is closed down. A smash involving Gordon and rumours about Harold both result in an extra special new playground. # A Surprise for Percy - Percy is lonely and bored working in the coalmines with only the trucks for company. Percy's wish for excitement and surprise soon comes true and the chase is on! # Duncan Gets Spooked - Duncan's driver plays a trick on him after he's been teasing Peter Sam and Duncan truly discovers the meaning of spooky happenings below the viaduct. # Snow - Gordon tells Thomas that only big engines like him can deal with snow. But when Gordon wheeshes in the tunnel it gives Thomas the last laugh. # Rusty and the Boulder - At the quarry high in the mountains, a mysterious big boulder is shaken loose and chases the engines down the line. * Only on the British release. Trivia *Unlike earlier releases, the volume number on the New Zealand release is nowhere to be seen on the cover, but the tape's label refers to the video as Volume 15. *''Horrid Lorry'', Gordon and the Gremlin, Haunted Henry and Toby's Discovery were the only episodes that were broadcast before the VHS was released. *This VHS came out in the UK on the same day that Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach first aired. * The front cover of the UK release features images from Trust Thomas, and Cranky Bugs, which didn't appear on this video. * The front cover of the Australian and New Zealand releases features an image from Busy Going Backwards. * On the UK back cover, a small advert for the 1998 audiobook Surprise Adventures is visible. Goofs * The Australian release is titled Spooks and Surprises ''and Other Stories'' on the front cover, but there is no episode with that title. This error was corrected on the New Zealand release. * The back covers of the UK and New Zealand releases incorrectly list Gordon and the Gremlin as "Gordon and the Gremlins". The Australian release did not have this error. Gallery UK VHS File:SpooksandSurprisesVHS.jpg|UK cover File:SpooksandSurprisesUKBackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine File:SpooksandSurprisesOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|Original UK tape File:SpooksandSurpirsesUKVHSinnersleeve.jpg|UK inner sleeve AUS/NZ VHS File:Spooks and Surprises Australian VHS Front Cover 2.jpg|Australian cover File:Spooks_and_Surprises_Australian_VHS_Back_Cover_and_Spine_2.jpg|Australian back cover and spine File:Spooks_and_Surprises_Australian_VHS_Inner_Cover_2.jpg|Australian inner sleeve File:Spooks_and_Surprises_Australian_Tape_2.jpg|Australian tape File:SpooksandSurprisesNewZealandCover.jpg|New Zealand cover File:SpooksandSurprisesNewZealandBackcoverandspine.jpg|New Zealand back cover and spine File:SpooksandSurprisesNewZealandTape.jpg|New Zealand tape Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases